Inconsolable
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: Just like a fallen pyramid, it started with a breeze and ended with a bang. We don't know where we've gone wrong. It's like the ignorance is the root, the fight is the stem, the indifference is the branch, and this...is the fruit.


Beta-ed by Pure Red Crane

Inconsolable

.

DarkBlueLynx

.

What if he's your Romeo but you're not his Juliet ?

.

.

.

Tsuna felt like kicking his annoying mentor coughdevilcough back to Italy. He would love to shove Reborn into a tightly wrapped package and ship him to the end of the world just for the heck of his scarce peace.

It all began when he was just peacefully signing some stacks of paperwork that Ninthgave to him when Reborn, in his young adult form –as usual-, barged into his temporary office with a cup of espresso and Leon napping on his fedora. After the curse was broken, Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno's growth had been unpredictable through the years. It was quite funny to see that they couldreturn their bodies into babies and back again to their last growth if they wished it.

After Tsuna choose (with some long arguments) to finish his High School study in Japan instead of Italy, Ninth made it clear that he would still be trained –adapted- with paperwork and whatnot. Every weekend, he would find some good stacks of paper on his office desk, ready to be signed. This became a routine for almost two was in the end of Second year. While the last weekend on the month meant he would have to go to Italy and deal with the other allies' heads with direct supervision fromReborn and Ninth. It wasn't that bad, not like what he had imagined before. Some heads were fun, almost as young as he was, some were good enough and accepted him as the official head in the future while some were still speculative about the power he wield. And, oh, he made quite a bit of lists, which consisted of the list of Famiglia he would gladly sever his ties with if they couldn't change their ways, of which Famiglia would most likely be wiped out for their great deal of wrong doings that completely disgusted him as well as the list of which Famiglia would definitely stay by his side. He already decided that the Estraneo Famiglia would meet their demise as soon as he obtained full authority as the Vongola Decimo. They had gone too far, especially when he knew that Mukuro was one of their victims (not that he would say that to Mukuro, he'd most likely make a fuss if he knew that he had addressed him as a 'victim'). He didn't like unnecessary bloodshed, but there was a limit in being evil, greedy Mafioso bastards. And using kids as test subjects was crossing the line.

Speaking of Mukuro, Tsuna had to use coughabusecough his power as the Vongola Decimo to discharge Mukuro from Vendicare as soon as the Inheritance Ceremony ended. It was a plan that had been brewing in his mind for a long time. He had to undergo a long and hot head to head argument with the Ninth himself and particularly with Reborn. His other friends, or Guardians in this matter, didn't go against his plan, which was a surprise for him, especially sincethe hot-tempered Gokudera accepted his plan to release Mukuroso easily. When he asked for the reason, Gokudera admit rather reticently that Mukuro had done his job as a Guardian and protectedTsuna from harm, albeit with highly an annoying attitude. So, after the ceremony, Gokudera swiftly made an appointment with the Vendicare's head. Two weeks later, he almost lost the composure Reborn had drilled into him in front of the assholes that were in charge of Mukuro's prison. Bermuda wasn't that hard to deal with, but his subordinates were. They purposefully withheld Mukuro's release with painstakingly slow action, which snapped his patience. It wasn't until his flame blazed around the damp room with immense energy while Chrome, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and surprisingly Hibari, made equally strong flames and defensive stances around him while Basil and the medic team wisely put some good distance between hurriedly emptied the tank and unlocked numerous chains around Mukuro's body. Without waiting for his orders, Ryohei quickly took Mukuro's cold body away from them and gave him to the medic while pouring his sun flame into the blue haired man's body.

After the whole fiasco, Mukuro was under bed arrest until he was back to normal. Sure, the Mafia World was in uproar because of Mukuro's release, but after Tsuna made his unarguable point at a formal ball that Mukuro was his legitimate guardian and thatno one should be furious about his release unless they opposed the Vongola Decimo himself, they quieted down quickly.

That aside, Reborn wasn't only making his never normal life even crazier (his own Guardians had successfully achieved that, thank you),but he also loved to meddle with his high school life, disguising the reason as 'I'm making you fit in with those elite high school boys,' which meant crazier turns of events. Sure some, he hated to admit, did alter his forever dame image into a normal one, quite famous even, but this...

Hell, this was ridiculous.

"You want me to what?" Tsuna twitched as another vein popped on his temple.

"Learn to drive." Reborn easily said as he sipped his hot espresso.

"I can drive, Reborn, you know that, so why-" Tsuna's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. As quick as lightning, he turned around and faced Reborn. "Define learn drive." He stared at Reborn, his voice was nothing, but commanding.

He saw Reborn smirk before he felt an all too familiar pain on his head asa loud smack sounded in his temporary office.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're still centuries behind to use that tone to me." Reborn chastised, although the smirk never disappeared. "Though I guess it's a good thing that you're capable of using it."

"Damn it, Reborn." Tsuna groaned as he nursed his pained head.

"What did you say, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn raised his eyebrow as his smirk widened.

"No-Nothing!" Tsuna quickly waved his hands. "Wait! You haven't answered me!" Tsuna pointed out.

"I want you to master the ability to control the precise speed and agility on the street." Reborn said amusedly as horror began to paint his student's face.

"You want me to race?" Tsuna screamed in dismay.

"It's an essential skill for a boss, especially since you'll most likely have to use it to save your life." Reborn sipped his espresso again.

Tsuna groaned.

"Racing is a normal thing for boys your age, Dame-Tsuna. Don't act like it's the end of the world." Reborn calmly put his empty espresso cup down.

"Your lessons are never normal, Reborn. How the heck canI hope this would be normal?" Tsuna glared at his mentor.

"Oh, I won't teach you." Reborn said calmly.

"Huh?" Tsuna was dumbfounded. If not Reborn, then who...?

"Kyouya will be your tutor." Reborn devilishly smirked.

It took another five seconds before his sentence fully registered in Tsuna's numb brain.

"HIEEEE?!"

Tsuna sighed as his mind felt restless with the earlier revelation. It had been...what? Two months since he actually saw Hibari?

Tsuna put his pen down as the past was replayed into his mind.

While he, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Chrome were still blissfully enjoying their high school's life, Hibari and Ryohei had graduated from High School a year ago and were constantly going back and forth between Italy and Japan, particularly Hibari. He had founded 'The Foundation' in exchange for his absence in Japan, which proved to be almost as powerful and useful as the CEDEF itself.

That aside, Tsuna and Hibari were, somehow, in a relationship.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the Hibari Kyouya was actually capable of feeling other emotions aside from anger and violence.

Tsuna himself didn't know how it happened, one second he was still scared of the ex-prefect, the next second he was comfortably cuddling with Hibari. Somehow,they were always together, be it Hibari 'kidnapped' him from Yamamoto and Gokudera (bah, he knew that both of his friends were using the chance to be touchy-touchy when he wasn't around, if you know what it mean) or he voluntarily spent some time with the prefect.

Maybe the Valentine's event was the trigger? He remembered that there were a lot of chocolates, flowers and love letters that brimmed out of his shoes box, much to his horror-surprise. While it was a normal occurrence for Gokudera, Yamamoto and heck Hibari, he wasn't used to this. Chrome received the same surprise herself, while Mukuro (who insisted on enrolling into the high school to guard Chrome from ' the boys' unclean actions,' but he bet Mukuro just wanted to be included in their circle, and to provoke the prefect's temper) was just amused by the whole thing, since he also got a good stack of chocolate from his fan girls.

He realized, albeit rather late, that Hibari was constantly in a grave mood as soon as he saw Tsuna bring some heavy looking bags filled with chocolates and love letters into the huge gazebo on the rooftop the principal had graciously gave them (with a certain connection), with Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mukuro, and Chrome trailing behind him with equally heavy looking bags in their hands. They were at least safe from rabid fangirls here, since it was wide known that the rooftop was the fearsome prefect's territory.

He was slightly astonished at the total amount of chocolate the six of them managed to acquire, minus Ryohei who was still being chased down by some girls. With this amount, they may as well open a chocolate shop! He mused. He was blissfully oblivious of the irritated aura Hibari emitted and opened the lunch pretty much dug in instantly.

They were in the middle of their delicious meal until a cute and petite girl bravely came to the rooftop, surprising everyone while Mukuro couldn't hold back his amused chuckle when she requested to have a private talk with Tsuna. He missed the burning glare Hibari had as he led the girl away from the roof and into the backyard.

He gently rejected the girl, which counted as the fifth confession that day. After the ordeal, he walked back to the rooftop and continued eatinghis lunch with his friends. By then, Hibari was already on the verge of biting someone to death mode if he remembered correctly. But he didn't suspect a thing about the sudden decrease in the prefect's mood. It hadn't even been five minutes since he arrived back at the roof when Naito Longchamp's boomingconfession blared around the school's building,finally snapping Hibari's patient. Long story short, Hibari stole his first kiss in front of the crowds of students while possessively informingthem that he was off limit. After that particularly embarrassing event, Tsuna let it flow by all, it hadn't changed so much, aside of the 'official' declaration. And the sudden increase of security around him. His boyfriend was one hell of a protective coughpossessivecough bastard.

However, their relationship wasn't as perfect as people thought it would, for example in the present time.

After Hibari graduated, Tsuna rarely saw him anymore. Sure, they still communicated through emails and Skype if possible, but it didn't decrease his longing for the skylark. He only came back once in a month for a few days and even though he's in Japan. However, he spent most of his time maintaining The Foundation and keeping his Namimori's perfection. Tsuna was slowly,but surely, starting to get furious at the unconscious ignorance of Hibari. Meanwhile, he was also rather busy and stressed out with dividing his time between paperwork, training, school and family. It wasn't until two months ago that he cracked.

Unlike their previous disagreements, this was by far their biggest quarrel. Shouts, hisses, and poisonous words were thrown around until he left Hibari and slammed the door loudly.

For two months, they didn't speakto each now, Reborn wanted him to learn from Hibari?

Well, fuck his life.

.

Three days later.

.

"Quickly choose which car you would like to get." Reborn commanded them as he threw a stack of papers filled with sports cars specification and photos. He, Gokudera and Yamamoto were having a study group when Reborn came in and pretty much dumped the papers.

"Wha-?" Tsuna exclaimed before his eyes caught the photos of multiple sports car.

"I've told you that you would learn to drive, right?" Reborn raised his eyebrow.

"But, I already have some from the Inheritance's gifts!" Tsuna exclaimed as his eyes scanned a sport car's specification.

"Us too, Reborn?" Yamamoto asked as his eyes gleamed at the shiny cars.

"Yes. It's unbecoming if your guardians can't drive as well."

"But, we can't pay-" Gokudera said, but a sharp look from Reborn shut him up.

"It's on Vongola's tab." Reborn said.

"But these cars cost more than-" Yamamoto was cut by Reborn.

"Believe me, giving eight of you cars doesn't even make a tiniest dent on the Vongola's account, which Tsuna is going to inherit." Reborn smirked when his student's jaw slackened.

"The ones who don't have any basic experience are Yamamoto, Chrome and Tsuna..." Reborn mused.

"Ehh? You can drive, Hayato?" Tsuna turned his head to a slightly blushing Gokudera.

"Yes, Juudaime." Gokudera nodded, albeit shyly.

"Cool! But what about Kyouya, Ryohei-nii-san and Mukuro?" Yamamoto scratched his head.

"Kyouya got his own car as soon as he graduated and he self-taught himself I believe. Ryohei was taught when he was in Italy and Mukuro, don't ask me." Reborn plopped down to his bed.

"But I never saw him driving a car before…" Tsuna trailed off. Great, he was his boyfriend for a few years, but he never realized that.

What a boyfriend he was.

"Not my problem." Reborn shrugged.

"Which reminds me, why do I need to buy another car when I already have some?" Tsuna turned his head back to Reborn.

"Vongola Decimo does not have cars because of gifts. He buys them." Reborn lightly chided.

Tsuna groaned at the explanation.

.

The next day, Tsuna was just passing the HQ when his eyes caught something unbelievable. There were six different brands of sport cars lined up in the HQ's parking field. He just wanted to drop in for a while, but it seemed that he would be here for a lot longer. With fascination, he went around the cars slowly as his eyes took in the fine details of the tooexpensive sport cars. He instantly recognized the first car, a smooth white Lamborghini Aventador, his choice. The next was a sleek gray Lexus LFA; Yamamoto's if he remembered third was a silver Aston Martin Vanquish; Gokudera' fourth and fifth were navy blue and Red Ferraris…458 Italy and FF? Or it's FF first then 458 Italy? Whatever the types were, they must be Mukuro's and Chrome's.

But that didn't explain the last car. It was the old version of the Lamborghini, but he didn't have any knowledgeable of the type. He wasn't aware that there were many different brands until recently. It was all black, from the 100% tinted window, the color of the Ferrari, to the color of the wheel's plate.

Curiously, he studied the car. It had definitely been used for some time, it was quite dirty. There was mud on the edge of the car.

When Reborn appeared behind him, he didn't shriek like he used to, but instead, he calmly asked Reborn. "Whoseis this?"

"Mine." Reborn shrugged.

"You own one?" Tsuna's eyes bulged open. Hey, don't blame the guy here.

"I own more than you can count, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn lightly flicked Tsuna's forehead.

"Ow! Reborn!" Tsuna whined at the abuse.

"Whoa!" Yamamoto's excitedly exclaimed, turningTsuna's attention away from Reborn. The Rain Guardian, as well as the others, had arrived. Why?

"I called them here." Reborn answered the unspoken question in Tsuna's mind.

"As you can see, your cars are ready." Reborn pointed out to the line of cars. "Gokudera, you'll teach Yamamoto. Mukuro, you'll teach Chrome." Reborn said.

"But what about Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked in curiosity.

"Dumbass, Reborn-san is definitely going to teach-"

"Not this time." Reborn let out a huge smirk, as if he was waiting for the right question.

"No?" A frown marred Gokudera's face as Tsuna hid his face with both palms. "Then who?"

"Hibari of course." Reborn said smugly as a pained whimper left Tsuna.

"Please, anyone but him." Tsuna groaned. "I'll take anyone! Hell Xanxus even is okay!"

"I'll swap with you Tsuna." Yamamoto's voice was full of concern.

"No can do." Reborn cocked his gun. "Want it or not, Hibari is going to be the one who teach him. No argument. Am I clear?" He tilted his fedora dangerously.

Gokudera looked like he wanted to retaliate, but Mukuro cut him off. "Why?" he -for once- stared at Reborn with critical eyes.

"He has to learn to be able to communicate and act smoothly under unpleasant pressure." Reborn answered smoothly.

An understanding passed on their face as Reborn made an eye contact with each of them before they nodded, although doubts still cogged their minds.

"Guys..." Tsuna whined.

"I'm so sorry, but I must fail you, Juudaime!"

"Sorry, Tsuna!"

"I'm sorry, Bossu!"

"Kufufufu...I can't help you on this one, Tuna-chan."

Tsuna outwardly groaned as Reborn mockingly patted his back.

"Good, all of you didn't back off immediately like wimps." Reborn complimented as the gun turned back into Leon. "Here." Reborn tossed the car keys to the respective owners. "The spare-key and the papers are inside the car. All of you can park the car here, it's safe enough. I don't care when you start to teach, but I expect a satisfying result by the end of the month. Skull has let us use one of his personal tracks nearby. Just look at the GPS. That's where you'll learn to fast-drive. Aside from that, I don't care of what you do to the car. Dismissed." He waved them off. He walked to his car and sped off from the parking field, leaving Tsuna alone with his Guardians.

"Maa, maa Tsuna, it's going to be okay." Yamamoto comforted Tsuna, slinging his arm around the brunet's shoulder.

"We'll be there for you, 't worry!" Gokudera added.

"I just don't want to meet him right now." Tsuna spoke.

"Um, it's still the beginning of the month, Bossu." Chrome shyly said.

"Which means you won't have to meet Kyou-chan for another three weeks." Mukuro smirked reassuringly.

"I hope so." Tsuna sighed.

.

The next day

.

Tsuna yawned as he half-listened to the History teacher. It wasn't that Okinawa-sensei was bad at lecturing, he was okay, but his body was catching up to the lack of sleep from last night.

He was fretting, he was sure of that. His body was yearning for Hibari's warm touch;hemissed his usual minimum doze. Unfortunately, his mind couldn't stop popping multiple scenarios regarding his eventual meet with his boyfriend...or maybe ex-boyfriend? They haven't talked at all and he just left Hibari there alone,so it could be interpreted as he broke up with him...But none of them actually said the magic end words, so they could be still together…

"I'm overthinking it again." Tsuna groaned mentally as he face palmedhimself.

Suddenly, he felt something passed his head and saw a crumbled paper on his desk. Curious, he took the paper and opened it.

"Bored."

Tsuna turned his head to the seat behind him and saw Mukuro playing puppet string with his stationery.

...Was he playing a Romeo and Juliet-ish show?

He snorted at the sight, earning a giggle from Chrome on his right. Gokudera was muttering along the lines of idiot on his left while Yamamoto has just turned around to see what was going on.

Tsuna set his body aside for a bit, giving Yamamoto a view.

He laughed quietly, though mirth was evident on his face. Tsuna couldn't help but smile too. He didn't know how they (namely Gokudera, Chrome, Yamamoto and Mukuro) could maintain this kind of seating (exactly around him) through the years. Whenever they were going to change the seating position with a lottery, they always got the number for the desk around him (probably Mukuro's illusion) or if not, they charmed/outtalked any people to swap their seats, which always worked surprisingly.

Oh, there was this accident when one of his old bullies protested about this, but it seemed that the united force of Gokudera and Mukuro managed to engrave the fear-induced submission of the bully. They were fearsome enough to make the teacher decide to ignore the bully's protests while Gokudera and Mukuro glared at the teacher.

Riinnggg

The blissful joy of the bell.

"Alright, remember to do your homework. Dismissed." Okinawa said shortly before walking out of the class, followed by his over-eager classmates. Tsuna, Mukuro, Chrome, Yamamoto and Gokudera waited until the last student left before walking towards the door. The rush of excited classmates wasn't that fun and after all, they weren't in a rush.

They followed him to his locker,so he could exchange some of his books before they walked together to the entrance door, where there were several crowds of students waiting for their friends on their respective cars or someone to pick them up. Unlike their previous school, this high school had a horizontal U turn road right in front of the entrance; it functioned in a way for cars/motorcycles to easily drop/pick someone up at the school. Because it was quite vast, the students who brought a car with them could park it on the edge of the way, or the parking field if it was full.

Even though they got their own car, they agreed that their cars were going to attract to many attention than they would've liked and walking together with your friends weren't that bad.

Like right now, Gokudera was bickering with both Yamamoto and Mukuro, while Chrome was trying to stop Mukuro from teasing his right hand man too much. In retrospect, Mukuro did avert his attention from bugging Gokudera, but it made him his other target.

"How are you and our dear Kyouya? Still acting like a kitten being rubbed on the bad side?" Mukuro smirked.

"He'll most likely kill you if he heard that." Tsuna snorted. "But as usual, we're peachy." he said sarcastically before he opened another topic to talk about. He didn't want to talk about that jerk.

"Guys, let's have a barbecue tomorrow." he said enthusiastically.

"Sure, sounds fun!" Yamamoto agreed wholeheartedly in a heartbeat.

"Of course, Juudaime!"

"You can take Ken and Chikusa with you, Mukuro, Chrome." He smiled at his Mist Guardians. Chrome visibly perked at the permission.

"Really, Boss?"

"Sure, why not? They're also family." Tsuna shrugged.

"Just make sure the bastard's minions behave in front of Juudaime's Maman, Chrome." Gokudera said as Yamamoto wrapped an arm on his shoulder before a hiss of protest could be heard from him.

"You should make sure your boyfriend acts properly, Ace." Mukuro addressed Yamamoto, who just sweat dropped at the blatant provoking Mukuro did. His boyfriend, as usual, began to bicker with Mukuro, throwing some Italian words that Tsuna was sure were cuss words. In retort, Mukuro replied in Italian and vice versa, another Italian battle was going on between the two of them while he, Yamamoto and Chrome could only pick up a handful of words before another train of words left both of them speechless.

They were so engrossed in their bickering that they didn't notice the big crowd on the entrance as they neared it. They also didn't realize that the sea of crowds were opening a path to them until-

Tsuna stopped in his tracks as his eyes widened in surprise.

"K-Kyouya?"

In front of him stood the Hibari Kyouya in all of his glory. His locks were longer than he remembered as they framed his handsome face with a careless abandon style. His attire for the day spoke of wealth and a cool attitude with a tinge of sinful allure of danger. His usual violet dress shirt and black suit were absent, but instead, he wore a slim fit white dress shirt that pronounced the muscles underneath, which was loosely tucked into his black pants. Unlike the usual neat and tidy Hibari, he unbuttoned the first two buttons; revealing a chain necklace with a narrow black diamond pendant he gave him on his birthday last year, which was hanging on his strong looking neck. The black tie was hanging loosely and rather untidy right on the last unbuttoned button. The sleeves were rolled up nicely as an equally black fossil watch adorned his left hand.

As he finished looking at his boyfriend, he belatedly noticed the sleek black car behind his boyfriend. If he remembered Reborn's lecture correctly, then the sports car Hibari was currently leaned on was a McLaren MP4-12C. The matte black McLaren with darkened windows and all-black wheels only enhanced his dangerous and mysterious aura.

God, what's up with the sudden sports cars spree nowadays?

However, the not so subtle whispers broke him out of his stupor.

"Didn't they break up?"

"But we can't say that for sure..."

"I never knew Hibari-san was so rich!"

"Maybe they're taking a break from each other? I mean LDR isn't a piece of cake to anyone."

"That explains the lack of hickeysthat Sawada usually had."

Ouch, that hurts. He winced mentally. He knew the whole population on school was in quite auproar for the past month with the news of him and Hibari breaking up as the highlight. Stupid Hibari and his stupid tradition to leave some very noticeable stupid hickeys on his neck that stupidly last for a month until he stupidly renewed them the next month.

Panic began to set in as his head lightly turned right and left to run away. Finding none, he had the mind to turn and runaway, yet before his body could do the task his mind gave him, a deep baritone voice he loved so much stopped him.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari stood straightly. In just two steps, he closed the distance between them. He bent down slightly as his right hand reached out and tilted his chin before kissing his still frozen figure.

Since there was no resistance, Hibari used the chance to wrap one arm around the brunet's body while the other buried in his still rather gravity-defying wild brown hair, controlling his head as he deepened the kiss. He did not mind the shocked gasps or squeals of the watchers or the surprised gasp of the herbivores that followed his Tsunayoshi.

Still shocked, he automatically put his hands on Hibari's chest without putting much thought into it. As the kiss deepened, he unconsciously let out a small moan as his fingers squeezed the clothes of his shirt.

God, he really missed his drugging kisses.

By the time Hibari gave his rather swollen lips a final lick, his cheeks hadturned into a good shade of red, stroking the ego of the skylark.

"Come. I'll drive you home." Hibari said as he wrapped his hand around Tsuna's.

What he didn't expect that Tsuna jerked away from his touch as if he was burned.

"E...No need...Um...I'm going back with Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro and Chrome." Tsuna's blank mind was finally able to make an excuse, not a strong one, but an excuse nonetheless.

"Oh?" Hibari raised his eyebrow rather arrogantly. "But they left you behind earlier."

"What? They couldn't be-" Quickly Tsuna turned around and tried to find his friends slash Guardians through the crowd, but to his horror, they were not around. Hell, why did he have to look around when they were supposedly standing behind him?

Smirking devilishly like the devil's advocate himself, he said rather smugly, "The Baby summoned them and you can't possibly walk alone, Omnivore."

Rather pissed at Hibari's smug retort while ignoring the sinful expression on his Cloud Guardian, Tsuna rather impressively retorted, "I can call a cab, thank you very much. Or maybe some of the guys would gladly accompany me." He glared directly at Hibari's surprised eyes for a second before he turned his back and faced the crowd.

"Anyone want to walk me home?" Tsuna asked with a bright 1000 watt smile as he cutely tilted his head.

Chorus of 'I can' echoed as a group of boys fell down to the ground as they rushed to the front; they were in a complete trance by Tsuna's irresistible charm and it made them forget about the still fearsome ex-prefect's presence.

'Hah, eat that.' Tsuna smugly thought. He might not look as masculine as Yamamoto or Mukuro, but he was a master of using his assets to charm or persuade other people to bend to his will, courtesy of Reborn.

However, his smugness didn't last lover was standing in front of him in a flash of utmost displeasure was evident on his expression. As swiftly as he appeared, Hibari lifted his quite lithe body and threw him on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before facing the horrified crowds with his signature tonfa in his right hand, bare for the world to see.

"Touch what's mine I'll bite you to death." He lightly growled as his threat worked its magic.

The silence from the so called herbivores seemed to be enough for Hibari as he walked back to his parked car with a red faced, protesting Tsuna in his hold.

He quickly opened the passenger door before unceremoniously putting the still struggling Tsuna into his seat. He quickly closed the door and went to the driver's side.

When he went into his car, Tsuna was clearly sulking with a cute pout on his face.

Shaking his head for the brunet's antic, he started the engine and sped off from his former high school and drove into the streets.

Heated whispers broke as soon as the ex-prefect's car was out of the excited crowd's line vision.

" .GOD!"

"I'm so jealous of Tsuna-san!"

"Kyaaa! Hibari-san is so cool!"

"Hibari is so lucky to have Sawada-san on his grasp." A male student, who volunteered earlier, shook his head in disappointment.

"Yeah! Look at that cute face! And that ass! I'd love to tap that!"

"Did you notice his blush? Man, I wish I could have him writhing and moaning under me!" another bolder guy commented, earning disgust from the girls.

"Watch it, Komaeda. Hibari-san will definitely kill you if he hears that."

"You wish! You all fell pathetically short in comparison to Hibari-sama!"

"Does that mean they're still together?"

"But Sawada didn't limp or get any hickies for the past months…"

"Lover's quarrel maybe?"

"Could be."

"Araa, that aside, did you notice the baby Hibari brought? It's a fucking McLaren,one of the hottest cars on sale!"

"McLaren?"

"One of the few unnecessarily expensive sport cars." a girl explained.

"He must be rich as fuck to possess that prized baby."

"Wasn't he rich from the start?"

"He's rich, but I don't think Hibari's clan is rich enough to afford something extremely luxurious like that."

"And he also has this suspiciously more dangerous aura around him…."

"Could it be that he is involved in something dangerous?"

"Yakuza?"

"Or mafia maybe?"

"Whatever it is, he's surely getting hotter and hotter every day!"

Meanwhile

Tsuna sulkily sat on the luxurious car.

He purposefully ignored the handsome male beside him,never answering when the older male tried to initiate a conversation, if name-calling was considered a conversation that is.

Bah, like he cared.

Meanwhile, the Cloud Ring's bearer was feeling slightly concerned at the lack of vocal from his lover. He expected that he would throw a tantrum on him or some silent treatment, but he thought Tsuna would eventually warm up and at least willingly 'talk' to him.

Hibari sighed at the failed third attempt to make Tsuna at least face him.

Rather ticked, Hibari commented, "Shouldn't I am the one who's upset here?" Hibari sighed as his eyes focused on the road in front of him.

That caught Tsuna's attention as anger promptly filled him.

"Excuse me?" He glared at Hibari.

"You're the one who slammed the door and left me last time, not the other way around." Hibari said dryly as he stopped the car. He slightly regretted not provoking the rather petite male earlier, since by the time Tsuna finally obliged to talk –rant- about the cause of his cold behavior was the time they arrived in front of the young Decimo's house.

"That's because you're a total asshole!" Tsuna fumed. "Why are you here anyway?" Tsuna askedsullenly. "Don't you always come at the end of the month? You never came, even when it was my birthday, so why bother now?" he sharply said.

Hibari mentally sighed. "You know I couldn't come back then, I thought you were over it."

Feeling more agitated at Hibari's reply, Tsuna huffed angrily. "I did. What I asked you was why are you here right now? I believe there are things you must do." He mimicked Hibari's words from their fights.

"I'm here to teach you." Hibari said as calmly as he could, trying not to aggravate the irritated Decimo.

"Oh, right." Tsuna said dully.

"Tsunayoshi-"

"You know what? Forget about it." Tsuna sighed before opening the door. "I'm tired. I'll see you at the session." Tsuna said curtly before he exited the car in one swift motion. He closed the door behind him and quickly walked to his house's entrance door. He knew he was being uncharacteristically rude and so out of his usual manner, but he could careless today. He didn't bother to turn his head back, but he noticed the lack of engine sounds going away and he was definitely not going to give Hibari the satisfaction that he bothered to look back to him.

It's not that he hoped Hibari would chase after him.

No, sir, definitely not.

Hibari uncharacteristically sighed as he watched his lover stomp his way out to his house. He was clearly still upset about their fight and the fact that he didn't bother to drop in on him for the past months made the situation much worse than he expected. He saw no reason to drop in on Tsuna, he was also annoyed coughsulkingcoughabout their fight at the first month, but after that, he missed the omnivore so much that it became more of an annoyance than their initial fight. The fact that his brunet was getting hit on here and there by other foolish herbivores (just because he was angry, it didn't mean he didn't keep him on tabs) only irritated him further. He was planning to visit him on the second month, but something important came up and he couldn't miss it, no matter what the circumstance was. It was also the time that the baby ordered him to teach his Tsuna to drive his gears correctly. He saw this as a chance to make up with him. Reborn only smirked knowingly at him.

But damn, he never thought his sulking would last this long.

'Probably because he's still part herbivore.' Hibari thought as he drove his way to The Foundation Headquarters.

Whatever, he was going to get his Omnivore to warm up to him. He was the only Carnivore who could mate with him.

No one else.

Three weeks later

Well, 'fuck' wasn't the right word to describe this Kyouya-tutor-me-to-drive-while-we-are-still-in-a-quarrel mess.

He was currently seated on his brand new white Lamborghini Aventador with a stiff and aloof looking Kyouya beside him. The tracks weren't what he had were many obstacles and sharp turns that sickened him immensely. Hibari was surprisingly patient at explaining things to him despite the fact that they haven't exchanged a normal conversation for some aside from that, they went back into their initial awkwardness. Or more like him running away from the chance of being alone with Hibari.

That aside, he was getting the hang of this, but he was still having difficulty with the drift. The fact that his sports car ran 100 km/h with just a soft push on the pedal didn't help either. Why the hell did he chose this car anyway…

Oh right, Reborn.

He already had numerous suspicions regarding the whole 'learn to properly drive gears like an heir should be' thing, seeing that this was Reborn, but nothing happened.

In fact, this was the first time that he was the one who initiated things.

It happened when he visited Ninth in Italy last week.

He was in a somewhat relaxing evening tea with an allied Don when one of them brought the subject of racing into the conversation. It never occurred to him before that in here, Italy, young heirs and future Dons were actually enjoying that particular aspect of their life, proud of it even. But since he wasn't brought up in that kind of environment, he would always wonder how they could casually spend enough money to feed a small country for useless things. He was quite thankful for Reborn's insistence of 'lecturing' him about this matter, if not, he would definitely embarrass the Ninth.

Everything was smooth, until–

"You're still learning to drive gears? Like, seriously?"

And everything went downhill from there.

It probably wouldn't have made him so defensive if the way the Castrane's heir had said it,mocking him as if he was the best in this kind of thing.

Long story short, he lost his temper and challenged him to a race in his hometown without thinking of the consequences or the little fact about his minimum skills.

Yeah, right.

He did sharply calculate everything in a brief zap before he opened his mouth. He knew better than to carelessly do something like that again (Reborn's way might be sadist, but it was effective). Namimori would be fine under heavy guarding of the Foundation and his own batches of loyal personnel he somehow managed to gather through some decisions he had within his training, which pulled some good numbers of men's loyalties to him (don't ask him how). Ninth would probably lend some hands and Reborn would foresee everything too, so securities were good from both sides of the Mafioso and civilians. About the track, he would let an outside party deal with it, probably Colonello and Skull, and he would badger Hibari to teach him lest he would be the laughing stock of the heirs.

He was fine if he was the one who got to be the laughing stock, but this matter involved Vongola and his little Famiglia, so he'd be damned if he let them mock his family and Famiglia.

Back again to the present, maybe any sane person wouldn't be able to drift with this…less than forty degree turn.

"Shouldn't you be practicing instead of mulling at your inability, Omnivore?" Hibari said aloofly, breaking his train of thought.

Tsuna groaned. "Damn, but yeah."

"As soon as you neared the turn, don't hit your brake until you're three and a quarter done with the turn." Hibari commented before taking his silence once more, ignoring Tsuna's gawking.

'We've been trying this shit for at least a week and he has the nerve to tell me about this only now?' Tsuna thought incredulously.

"You're such a jerk for telling me this now, you know." Tsuna sulked as he steered his car back to the starting line.

"Hn." Hibari just grunted. His lover was being incredibly difficult and he told him he was the jerk. If he didn't love him enough to not harm him, he'd surely have to bite him to death for making things unnecessarily hard.

Flashback

"I'm confused." Hibari stated as he sat down in front of adult Reborn. He never asked for help, unless it was an almost-death to death situation or relating to someone he cared about, and this problem posed as the latter. And it was Reborn, one of few pure blooded Carnivores like him, not some hybrid of omni-carnivore, so it was okay to confide his current problem to him,especially when it actually concerned the said Carnivore's apprentice.

Reborn only tilted his fedora, signing at what he was listening to as he sipped the heavenly espresso.

"He wanted more attention a few months ago and now when I am able to fulfill his wish, he purposefully ditches or ignores me. What did I do wrong?" he demanded.

"He's easier to deal with when he's a carnivore; it was always a clear and clean cut. But when he's an omnivore, it's harder to read him. I distinctly remembered that he was like an open book in his herbivorous days." He sighed as he pinched his nose.

"Unfortunately for you, he's often being an omnivore rather than carnivore." Reborn concluded. With ease, Reborn hid his smirk from his student's boyfriend.

"Have you tried to apologize?"

"I don't ask for forgiveness."

"Let me rephrase it. Have you tried to take an apology from Tsuna?"

A flash of the chaos in his car some weeks ago resurfaced. He shook his head. "He walked away before I could say a thing."

"Or he irritated you, then you proceeded to pissed him off even more and he walked away to be exact?" Reborn raised his eyebrow in mock gesture.

"Details." Hibari snorted. "He won't listen anyway."

Reborn hummed in agreement.

"Try to bring ice cream. Lots of it. If it fails, try any other food or beverages he loves."

When Hibari raised his eyebrow in skepticism, Reborn added. "The best way to win a man's heart is with his stomach." Reborn smirked knowingly at Hibari, who turned his head in slight embarrassment.

"And try to prolong your session as long as possible." Reborn's eyes glinted.

Flashback end

But to no avail, nothing worked.

Every. Single. Thing.

He felt like screwing this entire shit and take–rightfully his- Tsuna to his bed, proceed to screw him until his throat got raw and overused until he couldn't remember anything else but his name, and let Tsuna realize on his own that he did care for the young brunet and he wasn't away by choice. It was his job and in his job description, three quarters of it involved protecting Tsuna from harm.

But he knew his omnivore-carnivore lover better than to actually do that (definitely the bed part, but only after they were on an okay terms). This matter frustrated him deeply and he hated the fact that Tsuna couldn't even stand to be in the same room with him without squeaking and giving a half-hearted excuse before bolted out.

He knew that he was losing hope.

His attention was piqued from his depressing thought when he felt a smooth drift from his lover, unlike the previous bumpy drift he made in the same turn road.

He watched as his brunet hit the brake with an awfully surprised look on his face. He scurried out of the car with the same shocked expression. Concerned, Hibari pulled out his safety belt and followed Tsuna, who was eyeing his car.

"…I did it." Tsuna whispered with utter untainted wonder and innocence that tingled Hibari's spine of monster was awakening again inside him to take the brunet, claim him, land his seal on him, and mark him completely as his forever.

Without missing a beat, he closed the distance between them as a predatory smirk graced his face.

Screw it, he was going to do it his way.

"Congratulations." he huskily whispered in Tsuna's ear as he stealthily put his hands on Tsuna's side, caging him between the car and his body.

"Hiee!" Tsuna's rather mellowed signature's squeak filled his ear as the brunet finally snapped off of his stupor and realized his current predicament.

"K-Kyouya!" he shrieked as a good shade of blush adorned his cheeks, pleasing Hibari immensely.

"What, Tsuna?" Hibari whispered with the deep voice he knew his lover could never resist as his nose rubbed the side of Tsuna's unblemished neck. Oh he was soo going to rectify that...

Tsuna gulped internally when he recognized the dripping sinful voice Hibari used against him. Oh hell. He was doomed if Hibari finally caved into him using his own primal method.

It wasn't that he hadn't forgiven Hibari or anything, but he was more annoyed with the fact that he couldn't even apologize. Hell, the will to apologize was more than enough for him. But no, the almighty Hibari Kyouya didn't ask , he was going to take it.

Sure, it was fun to see Hibari try to make up with him with peace offerings like takoyaki, chocolates, sushi, donut, pie and ice cream so he would at least let Hibari touch him, but nonetheless, as long as he didn't see that sinful mouth move in apology, and not a peace-making, he won't retaliate,even though his body was also yearning for the touch of the dominating alpha, which was definitely Hibari's.

Or so he said.

"Kyoya..." Tsuna warned halfheartedly as Hibari kissed and licked his neck like mad before biting and sucking some of his erogenous areas to his content, triggering his arousal.

He put his hand on the skylark's chest to push him off, but he was distracted when Hibari bit him rather painfully. Hibari took his little distraction and forcefully put both of his hands on Tsuna's back while making him laying down on the warm front of his car before proceeding on to kissing him good enough to make him forget everything.

The kiss lasted as long as it could. When the need of oxygen was unable to be denied anymore, Hibari let go of those kissable lips he had claimed as his thousands times with a final lick. Tsuna's flushed face did some things to his ego and libido. Without any warning, Hibari dipped his head on Tsuna's conjecture after he leisurely unbuttoning the brunet's white shirt enough to grace him with a generous amount of skin. With ease, he began to caress the exposed skin with his lips and nose, eliciting some delicious moans from the young Decimo.

"Kyouya..." Tsuna half-moaned, half-whined at the sinful ministration Kyouya was doing to his body.

A louder moan of embarrassment came out from the brunet when he felt Hibari's hand playfully squeeze his bottom and smack it. Hibari hummed in response. His hand was dangerously creeping near the brunet's crotch when he felt the slight shift of air.

Growling in displeasure, he lifted Tsuna's body and buried his lover'sstill temptingly flushed face into the safety of his chest all the while holding his trusted tonfa in his right hand...He won't let anyone see what was rightfully only his to see.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari growled. Displeasure was obvious in the leader of the Foundation's voice.

A very familiar snort was heard as the sounds of footsteps were heard.

"Brat, when Reborn said you would be here, I didn't expect you to be in the middle of being fucked." a husky voice sarcastically said.

"Xanxus!" Tsuna squeaked as he tried to get away from Hibari's death grip, but to no avail, the irritated guardian didn't budge.

"Kyouya, let go of me." Tsuna sighed as he felt his earlier embarrassment and arousal being washed away from his system as his usual composure was back.

"What's the monkey doing here." Hibari demanded Tsuna as he narrowed his eyes on the leader of the Varia.

"I requested his help, Kyouya. Now let go." Tsuna calmly said as he tried to push the skylark away.

"No."

"Kyouya."

"I said no."

"Kyouya."

Hibari growled.

"What a fucking domestic pair." Xanxus mocked.

"We're not finished." Hibari growled.

Tsuna stared at Hibari before sighing in defeat.

"Give me five minutes, Xanxus. I'll go with you soon." Tsuna turned his head to the highly dangerous leader of the Varia.

"I'm not your fucking chauffer, brat."

"I'll make you my special coffee Reborn loves so much."

"Deal. Only five or I'll drag you myself, brat."

Tsuna snorted.

Hibari watched the exchange between the monkey of the Varia and his lover with repressed anger and jealousy. The way his lover would stare and talked to the monkey so kindly and comfortably set his mood off faster than the herbivores he used to discipline.

Out of all people, Xanxus should be the last person his Tsuna so leisurely talked to when he barely got a warm greeting from the young Decimo.

As soon as Xanxus disappeared, Tsuna forcefully pushed Hibari away. He secretly thanked God for Xanxus' interference. God knew what he would do with Hibari if that particular activity kept ongoing...

"You want to talk, right? Now talk, I don't have all day." Tsuna said nonchalantly. Not an ounce of emotion was put in his tone. If he was still his younger self, he wouldn't even think of talking rudely like this to anyone, especially to the fearsome Hibari himself.

But he was caught off guard when he saw a glimpse of pain reflected in Hibari's eyes as soon as he closed his mouth.

"If you don't wish for my presence, please say so, Tsunayoshi. I'll leave." Hibari said coldly before he turned around and walked away. The frustration built from the months before and the continual rejection and denial from the brunet was finally getting the best of him. He wasn't used to this relationship package his- -no, not his anymore- Tsuna forced on him. He wasn't good at this. Every time Tsuna averted his eyes from him, every time he acted so indifferent to him, he felt nothing but pain that bothered him more than anything. He was immune to any kind of pain, but apparently, this brunet, who was loved by everyone, was the only person who was able to properly hurt his cold and ignorant heart.

Did he even have a heart?

"Kyouya!" Panic was evident in Tsuna's tone as he rushed after his Cloud Guardian. He didn't foresee this kind of outcome!

But Hibari ignored it. He had enough. He had to stop this. He tried everything to amend their distant bond, but if Tsuna wished to end this, so be it.

He couldn't handle any more rejection.

He increased his speed when he realized that Hibari was near his McLaren and had unlocked the alarm with a loud beep, which mocked the silence between both of them. His heart gave a leap of fear when he saw Hibari slip into his car and the sound of the engine resounded in his ear. "Kyouya!Stop!" Tsuna yelled across the field where Hibari parked his car.

Hibari stopped in his tracks. He schooled his features into his usual cold poker face before he turned down his black tinted windows and faced the short brunet, who was panting slightly in front of him. The delicious and comforting smell of Tsuna invaded Hibari's nostril and it took every bit of willpower he had to not give in and get him back in his arm like before the damn monkey interrupted.

"Kyouya, wait!Why-"

"Let's end this. We have prolonged it for more than enough." Hibari saidcoldly.

Tsuna couldn't help but gawk as soon as he managed to stop his suddenly very distant guardian. In the back of his mind, he felt that he had pushed Hibari too far. He could feel his lover slipping back into his cold mask of ignorance and violence. Ice froze every fiber in his being as soon as his mind registered what Hibari had said.

"Wait, Kyou-"

"I've had enough, Omnivore. I've tried and you rejected. I couldn't keep up with this game of yours." Hibari frostily stared at Tsuna's brown eyes.

"You win, Tsunayoshi." He gave Tsuna one last tight smirk before he sped off and left.

Tsuna was frozen to the spot as he watched his lover (or was it ex-lover?) leave him alone in the middle of the parking field. Distinctly, his mind recalled the conversation he had with Reborn three nights ago.

"Don't push him too far, Dame-Tsuna. Or he'll be out of your reach."

Fuck.

Read…and review anyone ? /peek

Okay, totally not cool for not giving any of you update at all, but don't worry, my stupid national exam is finished, the only things I need to do is helping with some things here and there, therefore, I shouldn't be that busy…I hope.

Give me your opinion :D this isn't the best, but I swear I already have this from January and promised Pure Red Crane to sent it on valentine, buuuttt in the end, I sent in to her like...a few days/week ago ? Lol


End file.
